Q Day
by TheRealSusannahDean
Summary: It's the Lady Q's 5 Billionth Q Day, and she wants to spend it with her favorite half-Klingon.


Q Day:

A Star Trek: Voyager FemSlash!

I love Lady Q, K'Ehleyr *Suzie Plakson!* and B'Elanna, so I thought I'd write this after re-watching a bunch of Voyager epis.

B'Elanna/Lady Q. It's The Lady Q's 5Billionth Q Day, and she wants to spend it with her favorite half-Klingon.

This AU takes place during S3, not long after 'The Q and The Grey'.

I wanted to create a soft, fluffy, mystical feel, something sweet, and not too overly explicit. Enjoy!

I own nothing!

Happy Valentine's Day!

Lt. B'Elanna Torres jumped when she heard a familiar sound that shook her from her near-dozing. She glanced around nervously, worried now that someone may have caught her sleeping on the job. She, along with the rest of her team, had been running herself ragged trying to solve _Voyager's_ most recent problem. She'd dismissed them hours ago to let them get some rest. No need to make them to suffer for her own short-comings, she'd figured. She couldn't quite place the sound, but it reminded her of something _whooshing _softly through the air, perhaps an automatic door…she emerged from her work station, climbing up the short ladder that lead onto the main engineering floor. She glanced around, "Hello?"

Torres paced around herself in a lazy circle, only half-expecting to find anyone else in engineering at this hour. "Tom?" she asked with a slightly hopeful inflection to her voice. When she heard no reply, "…Vorik?" she called, her voice an octave lower and brimming with irritation. The arrogant Vulcan seemed to be hovering about quite a bit lately. She wasn't quite sure what his deal was, and she wanted to like him, but he was really starting to give her the creeps. She sighed to herself and made her way back to her desolate cubby.

"Come on..." she muttered softly to her workstation, "Why won't you just work?"

"_Well_," a woman's voice, dripping with smug sarcasm interjected. B'Elanna whirled around sharply, her short chestnut-brown hair swinging, bouncing against her cheek.

"I'd say it's probably because you're more than a little tone deaf, Lieutenant."

"Q!" Torres exclaimed.

The tall, stunning redhead the crew had come to know as 'Lady Q' stood there grinning at her, striking a slinky pose in her perfectly tailored facsimile of a Starfleet uniform.

B'Elanna immediately tapped her communicator, "Torres to the bridge! Intruder alert!"

The female Q folded her arms over her chest, sarcastically tilting her head to listen for a response that never came. She narrowed her eyes at the engineer, "Really?"

"Alright," B'Elanna sighed, "What do you want?"

She grinned, "Just to help. I've been observing for a little while. It was funny at first but I just couldn't stand the incompetency any longer. So," she said sauntering over to lean against a computer console, "You're trying to match the shield harmonics of an alien freighter you encountered several weeks ago, the adjustment would be helpful for getting this dilapidated dinghy through an upcoming ion storm."

"That's right…"

"But your pitiful, sub-par equipment lacks the proper resolution needed to be able to distinguish the slight variances on a miniscule level, variances that must be compensated for in order for your little experiment to work, yes?"

B'Elanna hesitated before answering, crossing her own arms now, and tilting her head down to glare crossly at the tall woman, "Yes..."

"Well," Q said as she hopped up onto the workstation and sat, "Allow me to play by ear…" her long legs dangled, almost touching the deck as she pressed her ear against an adjacent vertical console. She closed her eyes, and as she began her adjustments, she strummed at the workstation's controls as though it were a musical instrument. B'Elanna blinked, not sure if she could trust her own ears. She began to hear music, very faint at first, gradually getting louder and louder, a lovely, haunting melody, or at least, she could hear the disjointed components of one. The female Q was somehow converting shield harmonics into audible tones and broadcasting them through the workstation's speakers. The melody started off hesitant and unpolished until Q made her final adjustments, and then it all just fell into place. It was some the loveliest music B'Elanna had ever heard, longingly melancholy and hopeful all at once, alien yet familiar.

B'Elanna, realizing she had closed her eyes at some point during Q's performance, blinked them open and exhaled slowly, "How on Earth did you do that?"

Lady Q gracefully stepped down from the workstation and shrugged. She placed a hand onto B'Elanna's back, guiding her over to the console, "Take a look. I've also taken the liberty of increasing the density of neural connections in the gel packs by 33%. That should allow your equipment to function at a more respectable capacity."

"That's just-"she glanced at her, nearly ecstatic, "Well, thank you!"

"Don't mention it," she said, winking. "Now," Q said, placing her hands on her hips and arching a brow at B'Elanna, "Get some rest," she said before vanishing.

B'Elanna was left wondering what had just happened and why, and was sure she might've dreamt the entire encounter. Nevertheless, she carefully reviewed the test results, and just as the female Q had said, everything was in-line and perfect. _Voyager_ was now more than capable of handling a level 8, or even possibly a level 9 ion storm. She smirked to herself, "What in the _hell_?"

* * *

The entity had been there for a while now, as B'Elanna and her small team of technicians worked to re-calibrate the EPS distribution network. She glanced over at Q, who was now pacing around the small workstation, completely undetected by the others. The re-cal was supposed to enhance power to all systems by about 10%, but B'Elanna couldn't seem to get the actual numbers to agree with the expected values. Frustrated and uncertain, she dismissed her team, as they had other projects to attend to. Everyone but Vorik left without a second thought.

Lady Q focused her attention on the Vulcan boy as he hovered about the workstation, watching B'Elanna as she moved between the consoles. When Torres stooped to gather her tool kit and place it onto a nearby shelf, the young man's pupils dilated as his eyes quickly traveled over her form. Vulcans, Q thought, could be some of the worst hypocrites…

Torres glanced over at him.

"The diagnostics report you requested," he said coolly, handing her an electronic note pad.

"Thanks." Something in B'Elanna's reaction, an infinitesimal twitch of her hand as Vorik's fingers grazed hers, irked Lady Q as she observed their exchange.

He stood stiffly, clasping his hands behind his back as Torres scrolled through his report.

"If that'll be all, I've got it from here, Ensign."

"Lieutenant, is there something…the matter?"

"No, of course not."

"If I have done anything to offend," Vorik droned on in his monotonous voice, "I am truly sorry. It was never my intention to make you uncomfortable."

"Its fine, Vorik," she said, smiling wanly, "I'm just a little bit tired. I'll see you later in the mess hall?"

He nodded curtly before turning on his heel and striding away.

Q crossed her arms and stared in the direction the young Vulcan had gone, "I thought he'd never leave," she quipped.

Torres laughed softly as she tapped at her console.

"You know, I can see to it that he has a very unfortunate accident."

"Don't you dare, Q. I'll alert the Captain to your presence at once."

"_Oooh_...sic mommy on me will ya?" She taunted, still glaring after Vorik. The troubled crease on her brow belied her otherwise jaunty demeanor.

She glanced at Torres to find her busy at her console, and not really paying attention to her at all. Lady Q sighed grandly as she brushed past Torres, allowing their shoulders to touch ever so slightly. Something happened when Q touched her, something like the memory of a sensation, warm and soft caressing her most intimate places. She gasped quietly as her arousal spiked, and froze, glaring suspiciously at Q, "Did you just-"

"Just what?" She teased, looking as innocent as possible, "Klingon blood has always run hot, B'Elanna," she said, slowly circling her, "Don't try to pin me for your lack of self-control." Q came to a stop very close to her, her impossibly dark green eyes keenly focused on the engineer's reactions.

B'Elanna lowered her head, allowing her hair to fall into her face in an attempt to conceal the flush on her cheeks. She concentrated on the task at hand.

"Not that I can blame you, I do tend to have that effect," she added, beaming at B'Elanna and bumping into her as she vainly fluffed her hair.

B'Elanna groaned inwardly, ignoring the entity's unnecessary closeness to her. "I entered the values you suggested, Q, but I cancelled the calibration when I realized it wouldn't work. The parameters just don't seem right," she remarked skeptically, "The matter-antimatter reaction rate would be far too high, and we'd burn out the plasma conduits or maybe even damage the dilithium crystals."

"Hmm…I see your error. Here," Q said, using the length of her form to nudge B'Elanna aside. She tapped at the console for a few moments, "See?" she stood proudly folding her arms across her chest when she was done with the reconfiguration, "It really isn't that difficult."

Beyond irritated now, B'Elanna faced off to the taller woman, standing close enough for their folded arms to touch, "Why are you doing this? You're trying to manipulate me into sabotaging my own ship…_why_?"

Lady Q's characteristic grin faltered, and she allowed her arms slowly drop to her sides. She stared down into B'Elanna's wide, dark eyes, her expression somber, "I would never do that," she said ardently.

"Then why help me?"

She immediately perked up, "Why, I thought you'd never ask!" she grinned, "I _could_ tell you, but I'd quite rather just show you," Q gently grasped B'Elanna's hand, flooding her mind with sensual images and the same warm soft sensation as before, interspersed other things. She sensed a deep longing, a loneliness that could not be ignored. From what little B'Elanna could actually understand, it was the purpose of some Q to interact with mortals. This particular Q was a lover and a purveyor of all things feminine. She'd acted as mother goddess, nurturer, muse, and consort to some of the most revered female scientists, artists and diplomats from across the Milky Way galaxy, and perhaps many others. The line between motherly love and sexual love was blurred, and while this type of love was neither abhorrent nor bizarre to the Q, for the young half-human, it proved to be far too overwhelmingly alien. B'Elanna frantically pulled her hand away, and before she could stop herself, she slapped Q, not hard, but Q did nothing to defend herself or to soften the blow. The strike sent Lady Q's head and her thick auburn hair swinging wildly to one side.

Q, pressing her hand to her cheek, backed away, obviously shaken by the unpleasant surprise, "well," she said, gathering her hair and pushing it away from her face, "I'd have never pinned you for a pearl-clutcher."

"I'm so sorry," Torres said, quickly closing the short distance between them. She tried to move her hand to look at her face, a gesture Q found to be useless but nonetheless incredibly endearing.

Q's hand didn't budge, and she stared forlornly at B'Elanna, "Are you apologizing out of sincerity or fear?"

Now it was B'Elanna's turn to feel slighted, "I think you already know which," she said gently.

Q's sly smirk returned, but she cast her eyes off to the side in a gesture that could almost be mistaken as coy.

"So," B'Elanna went on, "Are you going to let me in on your big plans? Tell me why you're really here?"

"I don't have any big plans, Ms. Torres," she said, still rubbing her cheek. She smiled at the young woman's confusion, "Let's just say that simply bringing a smile to your face is well worth my time," and with that, Lady Q snapped her fingers and vanished.

* * *

B'Elanna, with her head buried in an EPS panel, repairing the only conduit that had burnt out after the re-cal, didn't move a muscle, nor was she particularly surprised when she heard the familiar sound that seemed to echo softly throughout the small compartment.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" B'Elanna remarked, not even bothering to look around.

"Now that you mention it," Lady Q said, "It might as well be true when it comes to Klingon women." She leaned against the bulkhead next to B'Elanna's panel. "What can I say? I'm smitten. You remind me so much of my K'Ehleyr…I do miss her."

B'Elanna raised her eyebrows, "Wow."

"Don't be so insecure," she chided as she lowered herself to the floor and nestled into the corner closest to Torres. "It hasn't been easy since her passing. I haven't taken a lover since."

"I wasn't-" B'Elanna nearly lost her train of thought as Q intercepted her when she reached into her tool kit, suggestively caressing the back of her hand and arching a knowing brow at her.

"Being insecure," she continued, snatching her hand away, and busying herself with the conduit.

"You shouldn't be. Not very many mortals can draw the undivided attention of a Q."

B'Elanna regarded her sympathetically before setting her tools aside. "I'm sorry about your loss," she said, sitting down on the compartment's floor to rest for a while.

"One thing about being a Q, time is meaningless. Her death stings just as much now as it did when it first happened."

"When it _first_ happened?"

"I don't want to bore you with the temporal mechanics of it all, but if I'm not careful…if I dwell on it too intensely, or for far too long, I can be there in an instant, in the blink of an eye. Right at the moment of her death."

B'Elanna was quiet for a long moment as she processed that information. The longer she thought about it, the more depressed she became. She felt so strange, almost surreal, sitting in the cramped compartment and chatting away with an omnipotent, immortal being. She had no idea how to respond to the sharing of such an intimate detail, the confession of a vulnerability that many would misconstrue as a weakness. That such a being had to experience such sadness, or rather, allowed herself to, made B'Elanna question every vicious thing she'd ever thought or said about the Q.

"My God, that's horrible."

Lady Q smiled sadly.

"I had no idea…"

"Oh," she said, blinking rapidly and dismissively waving her hand, "No matter. I shouldn't have brought it up. That was inconsiderate of me." Q brightened, "So, what do your shipmates think of your work?"

Torres smiled, "Everyone is positively dazzled! You've taken almost seven years off of our journey. I kind of want to tell them the truth. You should receive credit for what you've done."

"_Pfft_…Don't bother, what would be the point?"

"The Captain has gifted me with some extra holodeck vacation time."

Q sat up and away from the bulkhead, "Oh, really?"

"I can't help but feel the least bit guilty," Torres confessed, casting her eyes downward.

"You deserve it. Why, I find you quite intelligent for a humanoid mongrel. Who else amongst your lame-brained staff could've even begun to understand any of my suggestions?"

She narrowed her eyes at the female Q, but smirked in spite of herself, "Thank you. I don't know if I can thank you enough."

"Hm," Q said, leaning in close, and for one terrifying moment, B'Elanna sure that she might kiss her. However, for some reason beyond her own comprehension, she didn't try to move away, not even when Lady Q slowly traced a gentle finger down her cheek. "Well, I'm always in the mood for something young and sweet."

B'Elanna's eyes widened in disbelief. "Stop it," she warned, not entirely believing her own attempts at deflecting Q's affections.

Lady Q sat back, leaning against the compartment's wall and tilted her head, as though she were listening to something. "Lucky me," she sighed, "I've got to get going. Demands of motherhood and all of that. You'll come to understand that someday." B'Elanna quickly got to her feet as Q stood, and thought it such an odd gesture that Q would smooth the wrinkles from her uniform, mirroring Torres' own unconscious habit.

"And I must say," Q continued, "It's not something I'd have chosen on my own, which is ironic, as I was once worshipped by the people of Kaidon Prime as a fertility deity for millennia…fitting I suppose." She smirked at B'Elanna, "Anyhow, I suppose I'll just have to take my payment some other time…"

* * *

Movement off in her periphery caused B'Elanna to quickly jerk her head around before she'd realized what had grabbed her attention. Sitting back in her recliner, she calmly brought her elaborate cigarette holder to her mouth, inhaling the fruity synthetic smoke as she watched the newly materialized female Q loiter down by the resort's pool. Lady Q stood awkwardly, lifting her hand to shade her human eyes against the bright artificial sunlight as she seemed to take inventory of her surroundings. Curiously, Lady Q's shoulders tensed up as she was approached by a smiling pool boy. She hesitantly allowed him to kiss her hand, but she seemed to recoil from his touch and, as he turned away, she discreetly wiped the back of her hand on the pants of the wool uniform she still wore despite the heat of the simulated environment.

B'Elanna smirked to herself, more amused than she'd care to let on. "Lost?" B'Elanna called to her.

Lady Q turned, smiling when she spotted her, and merrily made her way over to where the other woman comfortably reclined. Q dawdled for a moment, gazing down at her, taking a moment to admire B'Elanna's small, athletic form, alluringly complimented by the fit and color of her sporty two-piece swim suit. B'Elanna looked up at her quizzically.

"I have a proposition for you, Ms. Torres," she said, plopping into the beach recliner beside hers, and snaking one long arm around B'Elanna's shoulders.

She eyed her suspiciously, "Ok..."

Q merely smiled at her, getting lost in her lovely brown gaze.

"Well, what is it?" she demanded impatiently.

Lady Q sat up in her chair, delightfully animated, and as she splayed her fingers wide, there was a sudden explosion of deafening noise and chaotic activity that caused a startled B'Elanna to push herself into an up-right position and look around at the festive scene. Balloons, confetti, and happy revelers appeared out of thin air. The revelers danced with unabashed glee, and sang along to a very old party song, _Happy Q Day to ya!_ And, while B'Elanna had heard the song before, one of many in Tom's vast collection of 20th century Earth paraphernalia, she didn't quite know the lyrics, but knew that they were somehow wrong.

"It's my Q Day!" Lady Q announced boastfully, speaking rather loudly to be heard over the music. She placed her hands primly upon her knees as she elaborated, "5 Billion years ago, give or take a few millennia, the universe was graced with _my_ awakening. Why, any Q will tell you that _I_ was directly responsible for the asymmetry of baryonic particles."

B'Elanna gaped at her.

"So come away with me!" She said, now wringing her fingers in utter excitement.

"I couldn't possibly-" B'Elanna glanced around at the party scene and seemed distracted by the boisterous tunes, not to mention the plethora of gorgeous half naked dancers, their gyrating bodies glittering with miniscule flecks of silvery iridescent dust.

"B'Elanna!" Q said, gently touching the young woman's chin, "You're not going to make me beg, now are you?" she asked, tilting her head down and peering playfully into her stunned eyes.

She simply stared, not quite sure what to say or do. Her mouth fell open as if to speak.

"Trust me! Your little helm boy will never find out!"

"WHY-" B'Elanna clapped her hands over her mouth as Lady Q suddenly lowered the volume of the party with a gesture of her hand. "Why would I care if Tom Paris knew?"

Q briefly touched her well-manicured fingers to her deep red lips while making a silly, child-like _oopsie_ face and shrugged dismissively, "The two of you just seem…destined. I must admit to being slightly jealous," she remarked, glancing away almost irritably.

"Jealous?"

"Eh," Her face twitched into her usual smug expression, "Slightly."

Torres shook her head and sighed as she brought the cigarette to her mouth. Lady Q nimbly plucked it from B'Elanna's fingers and took a few light puffs as she turned sideways in the beach recliner to face her, "But you're curious. I can tell."

"Well-" Flustered, and becoming more than slightly annoyed, B'Elanna fidgeted restlessly under the entity's close scrutiny, and shrugged her cover-up around her shoulders.

"Are you coming or not?" Lady Q asked abruptly as the party scene quieted down completely. All eyes were on B'Elanna now, as Q and her revelers awaited her answer with baited breath.

Miffed at being so unexpectedly put on the spot, and by the absurdity of it all, the absolute preposterousness of such an offer, B'Elanna inhaled sharply to tell Q exactly where she could shove her balloons and her fake revelers and her damned self-important Q Day, but the next thing she knew, she'd been whisked away, and was no longer on board _Voyager_. The alien beach was simply striking in its beauty, and B'Elanna could only stand and stare in awe.

She breathed deeply of salty-sweet air, and looked down in wonder at the sparkling blue sand that gathered abrasively between her toes as her feet pressed into it. She looked off towards the horizon, squinting against the intense warm glow of the setting red giant, and admired a sky full of swirling shades of oranges, blues, and purples, colors that were reflected in the midnight blue ocean as its waves crashed onto the shore.

Lady Q approached her, beaming. She wore only a dark red bikini bottom and a long, sheer cover-up that moved like gossamer wings through the air as she walked. "I'm so glad you decided to join me," she said, grasping B'Elanna's hands. "Impressed?"

"I-" B'Elanna was rendered speechless, by both the beauty of her surroundings, and the loveliness of Q's scantily clad statuesque form, "Were are we?" She finally asked, breathless.

"Ba'alash. The fifth planet to be exact," she replied, wrapping her arms around one of B'Elanna's and pressing her smooth cheek to the young woman's softly ridged brow. "This star system is several sectors away from Voyager's current location."

Q felt B'Elanna shift uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, I'll have you home in time for supper."

"Look," Torres said, pulling away, "I don't want you to think I'm here out of some misguided sense of gratitude."

Lady Q blinked at her, "Oh…" she stepped away to what she considered to be a less intimate distance, and grinned nervously, "Um, no! Of course not."

"And I don't want the entire continuum knowing about this."

"My lips are sealed," she said stepping close, "Although…Q _is_ covering for me right now."

B'Elanna stared at her, alarmed.

Q smiled down at her, "While our bond is eternal and unbreakable, it's only exclusive in the way that we are Q."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she whispered, mostly to herself.

Lady Q embraced B'Elanna warmly, and kissed the tip of her nose before grasping her hands, "Come on to the lanai."

B'Elanna looked around, startled by a large complex that Q had just willed into existence. From what she could make out, it was beautiful, as extravagant a resort as any she'd seen on Earth or even Risa, and much more impressive than anything they'd conjured on the holodeck. The structure stood partially hidden by the thick mass of palm trees that lined the beach for as far as the eye could see.

On the rather spacious lanai were two very scantily clad young men who appeared to be human, pouring drinks and setting places at a dining table. They had lit and placed decorative candles throughout the open-air room, along with a few Tiki-style bamboo torches.

"Who are they?" B'Elanna asked.

"Companions. Does their presence bother you?"

She nodded.

"Kyrs! Jain!" She called. The men hurried over to Q at once.

"You're dismissed, but leave the ale. And do not disturb us for the rest of the evening."

"Yes'm," one of them mumbled before they both rushed off. B'Elanna couldn't help but to ogle their perfectly muscular golden-brown bottoms as they dashed towards the door.

"Here" Lady Q said, unfastening the Star Fleet officer's sporty top, "Let's make you a little bit more comfortable."

B'Elanna instinctively held onto to her top for a split second before placing it aside, noticing that her cover-up dress was nowhere to be found as she watched Q drop her own gauzy garment onto the deck. Torres couldn't help but marvel at her height and soft hour-glass shape, although she knew it was all completely contrived by the alien. Q took B'Elanna's hands and guided them to erect, cherry-red nipples centered upon large pillowy breasts, as she leaned forward to press her lips to B'Elanna's neck. Q smiled, pleased with herself, as she felt the half-Klingon's blood getting hotter and pulsing powerfully through her veins in anticipation.

Gently grasping B'Elanna's face with both her hands, she kissed her deeply. Supple ivory flesh pressed against flawless mocha, and B'Elanna felt her desire flare unbearably as their hands roamed over one other's bodies, like silk sliding over satin, no sharp, hard angles or prickly stubble between to two of them. B'Elanna found it to be a refreshing change of pace and texture, nothing but velvety, full curves and smooth skin. Q grinned as she broke their embrace, "Make yourself at home."

B'Elanna sighed as she managed to peel herself away, and took a seat on one of the lanai's huge couches. It was perhaps large enough to seat a dozen people, she thought to herself as she ran her fingers along its plush, downy surface. She reclined on the attached chaise lounge and contentedly watched the waves crash onto the shore. She glanced up as Lady Q approached with a long-stemmed cocktail glass, and looked on as she sipped the bubbly orange beverage, "Mmm," she hummed, closing her eyes in delectation, "You _must_ try this," she said, handing B'Elanna the glass.

She took the glass from Q's fingers and tentatively tried it. The bubbly drink was delicious, tasting something like a cross between peaches and tangerines; it only took a few sips to make her feel light, airy-headed and giddy. She grinned languidly as Q pried the glass from her hands and set it aside.

"Lie back," Lady Q purred as she joined her on the chaise lounge, "I want you to relax." She moved between B'Elanna's thighs to hover above her, lewdly grinding their lower bodies together as B'Elanna wrapped her legs tightly around her hips. B'Elanna, reaching up to bury her hands in Lady Q's thick hair as they kissed, explored her mouth with her tongue, savoring the fruity flavor of the beverage that still lingered upon her lips. The heat of the moment getting the best of her, B'Elanna bit down hard enough to have drawn blood from a mortal lover, however She felt Q smile, unfettered, before feeling her shift, and slightly pull away. Her movements created a bit of space between them, and the female Q placed gentle, wet kisses upon B'Elanna's neck before tasting the flesh of her firm breasts, taking each of the cocoa-brown nipples into her mouth and pulling them gently between her teeth. B'Elanna pursed her lips, attempting to stifle her giggles as Q moved down her body, lightly placing fluttering, teasing kisses upon her stomach and lower. With a dramatic toss of her head, Q's long wavy hair whipped over to one side, brushing against B'Elanna's sensitive skin, and she couldn't stop herself from gasping and twisting her most ticklish parts away.

"You're tickling me."

With a tiny twinge of envy, she watched as B'Elanna's lithe muscles flexed, creating the most lovely shapes and pronounced bodily curves, and not for the first time, Q had to consciously resist the urge to fatten her up a just a little bit. Now on the floor, Lady Q sat back on her knees, watching B'Elanna as she slowly stripped the half-Klingon of her swim suit bottom.

"You'll have to apply more pressure if you don't want me to squirm so much," B'Elanna teased.

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied, before moistening her lips.

B'Elanna's remaining vestiges of apprehension quickly faded away as Lady Q's experienced hands and hot, wet mouth eagerly coaxed moans of pleasure from her parted lips. B'Elanna gripped the soft fabric of the couch as the almost unbelievable warmth of Q's undulating tongue pressed against her, alternating between barely there flicks and slower, more lingering strokes. Her skilled fingers slipping first shallowly, then deeply into her, it was as if Q knew exactly how to keep her suspended in a state of heightened arousal, right at the very edge of ecstasy. Nearly panting now, and wanting more, B'Elanna felt her cheeks flush hotly as she begged Q shamelessly for release. Writhing helplessly, she pressed her head back onto the recliner's cushion when Q did not comply at once, knowing for sure that she'd black out from such sweet torture if it did not end soon. Finally, she gasped as muscles deep within her center spasmed wildly, almost painfully. Her entire body trembled, and she griped Q's hair far more tightly than she'd meant to, but the alien didn't seem to mind one bit. Afterwards, they exchanged a brief, elated kiss before Lady Q moved away.

Squeezing B'Elanna's thigh, Q smiled brightly, as though something had just occurred to her, "I have a wondrous idea."

"Q?"

"Stay here," She said, quickly walking off to another area of the complex and rounding a corner, "Pour us another drink, why don't you," she called to her.

Stunned by the raw intensity of their encounter, B'Elanna felt as though she were in a dream as she slowly moved towards the bar on wobbly legs. She found herself continually glancing in the direction Q had gone, but decided it would be best not to pry. She'd managed to pour one drink without spilling it, but almost toppled the bottle when a strange sound distracted her, snapping her out of her almost trance-like state. Her brow furrowed, and she stilled, clutching her beverage close to her chest before sharply pivoting around when she heard the strange sound once again.

Allowing her curiosity to best her, B'Elanna followed Q's path around the corner, and stood frozen at the strangeness of the sight before her. Lady Q, with her back turned towards B'Elanna, was awkwardly stooped over, partially hidden in the shadows, and the sound of her breathing was somewhere between a gasp and a grunt as her form contorted bizarrely.

B'Elanna gripped her glass tightly as she looked on, noting the red bikini bottom that had been tossed carelessly onto the deck, and took a huge gulp of the ale, but it did nothing to allay her concern. She cleared her throat. "What the hell are you doing?"

Still oddly stooped over, Q glanced over her shoulder, regarding B'Elanna with an exasperated smile as held up her palm, then a finger, gesturing for her to stay where she was for just one moment longer. She stopped her odd movements and regained her composure, flipping her auburn waves behind her shoulders before turning her head to speak.

"Come over here my dear," she sighed, "I've got a surprise for you…"

B'Elanna approached her cautiously, almost afraid of what might be waiting for her. Lady Q waited until B'Elanna stepped closer, before she turned to face her, posing almost theatrically, her hands on her hips for emphasis. B'Elanna's eyes went wide and she couldn't stop the incredulous guffaw from escaping her lips, "_What?_ Why would you-"

"Shhhh…" Q said, shaking her head slightly.

"You have got to be joking," B'Elanna exclaimed.

"Oh come on, don't tell me _you're_ afraid of a little prick?"

"But I mean, it's ridic-"

"I know _exactly_ what I'm doing."

"Well I just don't think it'll-"

Stepping close, she pressed a finger to B'Elanna's lips, arching an impeccable auburn eyebrow at her, "Are you really going to argue with me right now?" She slowly trailed a sharp fingernail down B'Elanna's soft lips and chin, down her décolletage to the taught skin between her breasts, down past her belly button and trailed her finger across her pelvic bone before plunging her tongue into B'Elanna's mouth. The cocktail glass slipped from B'Elanna's hands, forgotten, but vanished before it could smash onto the deck. She cupped Q's face as they kissed, allowing the alien's newly-formed organ, now fully erect, to press tightly against her belly.

"I promise, I'll be _very_ gentle," Q whispered, taking B'Elanna's hand and leading her over to an elaborately draped four-poster bed.

B'Elanna sighed as Q pressed the broad head of her member against her, "It isn't going to work," she whispered. Her giggles gave way to outright laughter as they fumbled about, "This is so stupid," she said curling upon herself in fits of hilarity.

Q rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a pessimist," she said, firmly pressing B'Elanna's shoulders flat against the mattress as she passed her hand over B'Elanna's lower belly, opening the chakra there.

"Oh..." B'Elanna gasped as she felt her body grow warm, relaxed and very damp. She tiled her head back and closed her eyes as Q gently worked the length of her girthy new appendage into her, with slow gentle strokes. B'Elanna kept her breath steady as Q gently thrust deeper, pausing to allow their bodies time to adjust.

"Cheater," B'Elanna growled through clenched teeth against Q's throat before they began to move again.

With their bodies now united, Q lowered her head and pressed her forehead onto B'Elanna's, telepathically linking their minds. Completely as one now, Lady Q slowly unlocked each and every chakra, and allowed herself to explore the complete being that was B'Elanna Torres. The young woman was truly beautiful, inside and out, and while she was in perfect health, Q noticed one minor flaw. Almost without thinking, as it had now become somewhat of a reflex, Lady Q corrected the flaw, just as she had for B'Elanna's mother little more than two decades before. Just as she had for K'Ehleyr's.

B'Elanna panted as euphoria coursed through her, and when she dared to open her eyes, she knew what she saw should've frightened her, but somehow, it did not. As bizarre as it was, this seemed right and somewhat familiar. Despite what she may have feeling physically, Lady Q seemed frozen in space and time, her eyes closed and her pale skin, pressed tightly to hers, shown brightly, and her deep auburn hair seemed to float up and about her head, frozen in mid-wave like tendrils of a climbing plant. They were both glowing ethereally now, as warmth spread from where they were joined to their extremities. The experience utilized every corner of B'Elanna's mind and body, with every nerve and synapse working together to create a cacophony of joy. This was what is was like to experience ecstasy as a Q, she realized, and to share it was a loving, cosmic gift. Crying out as her climax claimed her completely, she nearly sobbed as the gentle flow of male and female sensations began to ebb. Q carefully re-sealed B'Elanna's chakras and pulled away from the young woman's mind.

After what seemed to be a long while of pleasant nothingness, and the feeling of floating on a subtly rolling sea of warmth, B'Elanna opened her eyes again to Lady Q staring affectionately at her, and she kissed her, grinning dreamily, "That was divine, wouldn't you say?" She whispered.

B'Elanna laughed, "At the very least."

Lady Q got out of bed, her nude form once again fully female, and walked to the lanai's edge, leaning with her elbows on the banister to gaze out at the beach. B'Elanna could sense her sorrow now, almost as though an invisible aura of sudden melancholy seemed to form around her, likewise, grey clouds began to gather above, and a bolt lightning cleaved the previously pristine sky.

Concerned now, B'Elanna followed her, "What's wrong?"

Q sighed, "I'm afraid our time together has come to an end, I must return to the continuum." She looked at B'Elanna, "I'm grateful that you've allowed me this opportunity, B'Elanna." She pressed her hand to her chest, "I'm honored. Truly."

B'Elanna nodded sadly although euphoria from their intimate activities still buzzed throughout her body and mind, and she was more relaxed than she'd felt in ages, "Well, it was…thank you, this was just amazing," she stammered as she fidgeted with her hands.

"B'Elanna…"

She glanced up at her, the vulnerability she heard in Q's voice tugged at her heart.

"You never did wish me a Happy Q Day," she pouted, tilting her head like an adorably sad puppy.

B'Elanna, still under whatever spell Q had cast upon her, stepped close and laced their fingers together. She gently kissed Lady Q's lips and smiled, "Happy Q Day."

* * *

Just a blink, and suddenly B'Elanna was once again alone on _Voyager's_ holodeck. She was still canted forward slightly, and quickly straightened herself, embarrassed, although she knew no one else was there to watch. Quickly dressing, she cancelled the resort program, and exited the holodeck in a hurry. She gasped as she stepped out into the corridor, nearly colliding head-first into Tom Paris and Harry Kim, all decked out in their preposterous retro-futuristic costumes, ready for a few chapters of _Captain Proton_, no doubt.

"Lieutenant! Ensign..." She straightened and shifted awkwardly on her feet, pulling at her dress as it uncomfortably clung to her moist skin, and trying her best to appear nonchalant.

"Hey…" Tom said as the two men exchanged curious glances, "Are you alright?" he asked, noticing her flustered demeanor and the way her lovely skin glistened with perspiration. He'd been seeing a lot of Torres lately, but never in this way, not even after their most strenuous work outs together. His curiosity was beyond piqued.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she replied a bit too quickly. Grinning nervously, she inched past them, trying desperately to avoid touching either of the men. In her current state she simply couldn't trust herself. "Um, I wish I had the time to chat, I really do, but I, uh, have a lot of work waiting for me!" she said as she brushed past them.

Tom didn't think she inhaled once throughout the entire verbal exchange.

Harry peeked around the bend of the corridor after her, as the two men barely contained their snickers until they were sure B'Elanna was out of ear shot.

Harry glanced over at Tom, finding that he was already tapping at the holodeck's console, scrolling through the program log.

"_Hurry_!" Harry urged, grinning, "Which one was it?"

END.


End file.
